


lost in time like all the crimes

by gothdolly



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Murder, Not Beta Read, the dark academia campus novel au that nobody wants or needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothdolly/pseuds/gothdolly
Summary: He looks at Connor worriedly, eyebrows furrowing with concern.“Connor, you’re soaked! You’ll get sick,” he quickly checks his faux gold wristwatch before continuing. “You have time to go back to the dorm to change if you’d like.”He knows that Evan always gets to class early as a result of his anxiety pertaining to arriving late so he’s certain that he has the time to go, but he hasn’t seen Evan since the morning and wants to hear about the boy’s day.So, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach that seem to linger whenever he’s around Evan, Connor shakes his head. “It’s okay, it’ll dry.”





	lost in time like all the crimes

**Author's Note:**

> the summary is nothing like what this is actually about oops  
> title is from hudson by vampire weekend

The deep and distant voice of Connor’s poetry professor rung in his head painfully loud, especially considering the boy’s hangover-induced headache.  
  
Oblivious to Connor’s anguish, the man continues to read. “If no one else, the dying must notice how unreal, how full of pretense, is all that we accomplish here, where nothing is allowed to be itself.”  
  
Suddenly, the sound of multiple books being slammed shut took over the room as students began to pile out of the large auditorium as though their very lives depended on it.  
  
Connor took a second longer, observing himself in the reflective surface of his glossy novel.  
  
His dark brown hair sat long and messy, much unlike the other pretentious classics majors at the university, often earning him looks of disapproval. Aside from his untamed hair and the way in which he constantly sports scuffed oxfords, nothing else pertaining to his appearance is indicative that he isn’t as snobby as the rest of the student body.  
  
Tearing his eyes away from the cover, Connor began to gather his assortment of novels and binders into a messy heap before carelessly shoving them into his beige messenger bag, swinging his heavy pea coat over his shoulders, and gracelessly leaving the room and heading towards the other side of the campus.  
  
His carelessness and poor behavior was by far the most notable difference between him and his peers. They all cared about every minuscule detail of their work, appearance, and organization while Connor simply embraced mess and worked it into his personality.  
  
It is something painfully evident in almost everything he does, including the way he shuffles his feet across the muddy grass when heading towards classes on the opposite end of the small private university that he attends.  
  
Clutching onto the strap of his bag, he observes the campus that he’s gotten to know so well over the past year. With its stained glass windows, concrete bridges, and large pillars all contributing to the air of prestige that the building emits, he wonders how he got accepted into such a school to begin with. His poor attendance and history of substance abuse during high school overrode his good grades and were more than enough to have prevented admittance. Still, he got in and avoided questioning if his parents status was a contributing factor.  
  
The sight and feeling of rain pulled him out of his thoughts as he tugged his coat close to him and broke into a sprint towards his next lecture.  
  
  
Arriving at the Latin lecture hall, he found his usual seat and shook the water off of his soaking hair before removing his coat and settling down.  
  
Latin is the only subject that Connor shares with the rest of his friendship group. Their bond is special and friendship is unbreakable. It’s as if they’re the only students in the school who know that they’re not the same as everybody else there and despite external attempts to fit in, confide within one another.  
  
Adjacent to him sits Evan Hansen, his roommate. He’s wearing navy blue trousers and a black turtleneck, his hair is neat but not pristine and the coat that hangs off the back of his chair is obviously thrifted. He obviously tries his best to fit in but it’s obvious that he is not like the rest of their class, the air of superiority does not surround him.  
  
He looks at Connor worriedly, eyebrows furrowing with concern.  
  
“Connor, you’re soaked! You’ll get sick,” he quickly checks his faux gold wristwatch before continuing. “You have time to go back to the dorm to change if you’d like.”  
  
He knows that Evan always gets to class early as a result of his anxiety pertaining to arriving late so he’s certain that he has the time to go, alas he hasn’t seen Evan since the morning and wants to hear about the boy’s day.  
  
So, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach that seem to linger whenever he’s around Evan, Connor shakes his head. “It’s okay, it’ll dry,” he replies bluntly.  
  
Evan nods and sinks down into his chair, pulling out notes and books in Latin before Connor recollects how he’d downed glass after glass of bitter red wine while his roommate furiously slammed piano keys for hours upon end just the previous night.  
  
“How’d your performance go?” Connor questions.  
  
Evan looks up with a bright smile. “Without fault, I’ve never been happier with myself.”  
  
The small boy eludes such confidence when he plays, a sharp contrast to his usual anxiety-ridden front. He’s excellent at playing music and uses his instruments as an outlet and something to hide behind, so the fact that he majors in music is a surprise to none of their tight-knit group.  
  
Connor opens his mouth to utter congratulations but is immediately interrupted by an upbeat female voice.  
  
“Sorry, I’m late! My political ideologies professor kept me behind,” the hurried voice spoke.  
  
Its owner rushed over and sat on Connor’s other side, neatly organizing her belongings upon the desk.  
  
Connor nodded at her while Evan brightened up and waved. “Hi, Alana,” he states with a smile.  
  
Looking over, Connor observed her. She sat straight with enviable posture as she carefully opened up a heavily highlighted copy of “Wheelock’s Latin.” She wore a tweed skirt with a matching blazer and a cream blouse, her hair in neat braids. A pair of circular glasses sat carefully upon the bridge of her nose.  
  
Hard-working and devoted to her studies, placing Alana Beck as yet another one of the snobby students was a common mistake. In reality, she‘s about as individualistic as people come.  
  
Following in her footsteps, Connor pulled out his own copy of the textbook and quickly attempted to catch up on the reading he’d forgotten to do. Unlike Alana, who majors in philosophy, he requires passes in the class to graduate. Acquiring these would be unattainable without reading the material.  
  
Soon enough, the rest of their class had taken their various seats amidst the lecture hall and the loud tapping of their professor’s high heels against the hardwood floor could be heard.  
  
A distinguished woman, their Latin professor is unashamedly passionate and proud of what she does. Lessons with her were unlike every other class he had, she stood out amongst the rest of the group of lecturers. With bright eyes and a wide smile, she greeted the members of her class.  
  
“Salue! Quid novi?” she asked the class eagerly.  
  
Met with mumbled replies in grammatically incorrect and broken Latin, she sighed before turning to the board, beginning to write out the day’s lesson.  
  
The unexpected sound of the door opening and things falling to the ground drew the attention of the teacher and the rest of the students.  
  
Connor kept his head toward the board until he saw the stern expression on Alana’s face and Evan’s amused one. Turning to see who was responsible for the noise and his friends' faces, Connor broke into a smirk.  
  
Stood at the door was Jared Kleinman. His tardiness was a surprise to nobody but still earned disapproval and a chorus of head shaking from the pretentious nobodies sitting in the auditorium.  
  
Jared had been friends with Evan since they were mere children and quite possibly fit in the least of them all. His hair, glasses, dress pants, tie, and vest were all typical of a student at the university. Perhaps it was the way in which Jared vocally despised the way he dressed or that the clothes didn’t begin to match his personality, but the clothes he donned somehow looked wrong upon him.  
  
He was currently drenched in rain and surrounded by the materials he’d dropped. He took no haste in gathering them up off of the floor. “Salue Professor,” he said while maintaining the toothy grin that he was known for.  
  
“Kleinman,” the teacher replied, a hint of amusement in her voice. She’d always liked Connor’s group and Jared’s tardiness was a welcome contrast to all those who strived for robotic perfection at their college.  
  
Taking his time to stroll to his seat next to Evan, he was instantly met with a soft slap on the hand from Alana and a high five from Connor.  
  
“You idiot,” Alana hissed. “You’re not going to learn anything if you’re always late.”   
  
Jared simply shrugged. “I don’t need Latin to graduate.”  
  
Shooting him an exasperated look, she diverts her full attention back to the professor and her teachings for the rest of the duration of the lesson.  
  
  
Obviously eager to get to their next class or to get started on needless studies, students begin to leave in a hurry the second that class ends. The class is soon empty besides from Connor’s group.  
  
“Jared, did you seriously not take any notes?” Alana asks, an irritated tone to her voice. All the boy does is shrug in response, earning a groan from the only girl in the group who immediately begins copying them out for him.  
  
“So,” Evan’s quiet voice finally perked up. “What’s happening tonight?”  
  
His question was met with an overly dramatic sigh from Jared. “My roommate is home again, so we can’t go to my dorm.”  
  
The hatred that Jared felt towards his roommate was immeasurable and he talked about their issues at a near constant rate. Their dormitory had to be in pristine condition and completely silent otherwise the rich asshole that Jared so unfairly got stuck with would go haywire.  
  
“I think our place will work,” Connor replied, looking at Evan for reassurance. He was met with an eager nod and the group broke out into smiles.  
  
“We meet at exactly twenty-three o’clock,” Alana started. “Nobody be late,” she added with a glance towards Jared.  
  
Mumbling agreements, everybody smiled and turned to go their separate ways. Neither Connor nor Evan had another class that day so they put their coats on and happily began their walk to the dormitory they shared together.  
  
Upon reaching the heavy doors that led to the courtyard of the campus, they realized that the gloomy winter weather was too much for them to brave. Thankfully, Evan reached into his bag and produced an umbrella. Being the taller of the two, Connor held it up above them as they made their way across the clean yard.  
  
“Do we need to get anything for tonight?” Evan questioned, tense at the prospect of forgetting something and letting everybody down.  
  
“Nope, we’re already prepared,” Connor reassured him with a sly smile.  
  
Crossing the large bridge that brings them to the area of the building in which they reside, Connor hands the umbrella to Evan so he can dig through his messenger bag for keys to their room in order to spend as little time in the crowded hallway as possible. After searching his bag proves to be futile, he offers Evan a nervous laugh.  
  
With a soft giggle, the smaller boy reaches into his pocket and pulls out his own keys in one swift motion.  
  
Closing the umbrella, the boys rush inside and into their room. It’s fairly large with a kitchen, shared living area, and individual bathrooms. Originally, the dormitory contained two large bedrooms but as the boys grew closer they’d dragged their beds and desks into the same room and converted the other into a joint library and music room.  
  
Still wearing off his awful hangover, Connor made his way over to his single bed and exchanged his several layers for a thick sweater. He untied his shoes and placed them away so that Evan wouldn’t feel obligated to move them.  
  
“Wake me up when I need to get ready,” Connor groggily told his roommate.  
  
Evan nodded and moved around awkwardly, unsure of where to go.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Connor sat up ever so slightly. “Don’t feel like you need to be quiet because of me.”  
  
The boy nodded again before heading in the direction of the room containing his various instruments. Connor lay back down as he distantly heard some shuffling before the sound of a gentle violin melody occupied the room. Evan was inexplicably skilled and the music was played with such passion and caring that it was impossible for to not be moved by the soft melody.  
  
Connor’s last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep were about how regretfully in love he is with his roommate, _his best friend, his everything._ __  
  
  
“Connor, wake up!” Evan yelled in a whisper.  
  
Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, the brunette looked up at his roommate. His hair was slicked back neatly and he wore a neat pair of black dress pants with a matching black button up and dark blue blazer. The sight was enough to make Connor sit up straight, his heart racing.  
  
He got out of bed rather quickly, moving to gather clothes to wear. He decided upon a dress shirt and black slacks before completing the outfit with a red smoking jacket.

The boy ran his fingers through his hair before a loud knock rung throughout the dormitory. Following Evan to the door, Connor was greeted by Jared’s smiling face. He wore the same clothes that he’d worn to lectures that day.

“It’s as if you didn’t put in any effort at all,” Connor teased, earning him a small nudge from Evan and a look of mock offense from the boy standing at the door.

“I didn’t want to see Oscar,” Jared started, a look of distaste edging onto his face at the thought of his roommate. “You can’t blame me for that.”

Almost as soon as Jared had pushed his way inside, the next two figures showed up at the small door.

Alana walked in, standing tall and bearing a bright smile. She’d switched her usual skirt and blouse for a stunning black blazer and little black dress combination that complemented her figure perfectly. It was below freezing outside and her pumps looked so painfully tall that Connor stared in awe at the mere fact she was still standing.

Behind her was Connor’s sister and Alana’s girlfriend, Zoe.

Despite not yet being the age required for university, Connor’s parents had sent Zoe to the most ostentatious high school they could possibly find, so it was no surprise when the girl had shown up wearing a cocktail dress and ankle boots.

Welcoming her in she was pulled into a warm embrace by Evan, who she’d gotten to know so well over the past few months, and a stiff hug from Connor.

She gave Jared a fist-bump and then leaned against the wall. “So who’s got it?”

In lieu of a response, Connor pulled out a decently sized baggie of pot while Jared produced two bottles of vodka from his bag. The group shared a large grin.

Connor immediately reached for the rolling paper he carried around with him and began to roll joints for everybody present while Evan retrieved shot glasses from the kitchen.

Strewing themselves out across the two couches that sat in the living room, shots began to be passed around and so did the joints rolled by Connor.

Leaning close to his friends as he lit their joints, the triumph he felt at having broken another one of the school’s expectations and rules took over. He pictured what the disgusted faces of his classmates would be like if they could see what was happening right now and almost let out a laugh.

The group was soon completely buzzed.

“To communism!” Jared exclaimed, raising his glass. The others shook their heads but downed their respective shots anyway.

Evan suddenly shot up, swaying slightly. “We need to get going.”

Words of agreeance and slow nods were exchanged amongst the group. They gathered their purses and belongings and carefully huddled together and began their long walk across campus and to the other side of town, as they were far too intoxicated to get behind the wheel of a vehicle.

However, they arrived at their destination soon enough. It was at the mansion of the state’s best artist and Jared had managed to get them a highly enviable invite to one of his opulent monthly parties due to the two’s regular correspondence.

Moving his hair back, Jared brandished his portfolio before chasing down some partygoer. “You need to check out my work, you’ll adore it!” he yelled as he disappeared from sight.

Turning to the other three, they shrugged and went to find somewhere to sit down.

After much exploring, they discovered a plush red couch and squished themselves upon it. Not in the mood to socialize, they sat and observed the guests in all their snobbishness and haughtiness. They’d occasionally call upon a butler bearing food or wine.

Thinking about how extremely different Connor is to all of these people while in the state he is proved to be an experience. He wondered if they longed to stand out or if being a carbon copy of the rest of society sufficed for them.

Despite getting lost in thought, the large grandfather clock in the room struck three am and brought him back to reality.

“Let’s get going,” Evan said, slowly moving to stand up before anybody could reply.

“We need to find Jared,” Alana slurred.

Their quest began and they searched high and low for any sign of the boy. Whether it was their shared intoxicated state or the sheer size of the house, Jared was nowhere to be seen.

“He’ll show up eventually,” Connor stated and, with the rest of the group in agreeance, they headed back to the university.

The walk was painfully slow; they’d had to stop because somebody had fallen or needed to throw up multiple times. By the end, Alana had lost her shoes and Connor’s jacket was covered in vomit which he was unable to identify as is own or not.  


They made their way back to Connor and Evan's dormitory and swung the door open with far too much power, relieved to finally be home. Zoe and Alana immediately crashed down onto Connor's bed and fell asleep tangled up in one another.

Evan and Connor were left with no choice but to sleep in the same bed, not that Connor was complaining. 

Burying his head in Connor's chest, Evan fell asleep without even saying goodnight.

The brunette quickly did the same.

Connor awoke to a roaring knock coming from somewhere in the room.

Glancing at Evan's wristwatch, he saw that it was only five fifty-two am. He noticed that Evan and Alana had also been woken by the loud knocking and looked around with confused and maddened facial expressions, undoubtedly unsatisfied with the mere one hour of sleep they'd had.

"Connor! Evan! Get the fuck up!" yelled a familiar voice from outside the front door.

"Jared?" Alana called as she sat up, a worried expression working its way onto her face.

Connor stood up, wincing as his entire body was met with aches and his legs threatened to give way. Slowly, he made his way to the front door and fumbled with the lock for a few seconds longer than he usually would.

After squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing his forehead for a prolonged period, Connor finally looked up to yell at the boy for waking him up at an ungodly hour, only to be met with a blood-covered Jared.

The boy stood frozen in place, his whole body shaking uncontrollably, with his glasses askew and red blood dripping down his face, covering his clothes and his hands.

Without a word, Jared turned toward the direction of his dormitory.

Peering behind him, Connor noticed how Alana and Evan were looking at him with curiosity and fear in their eyes, he motioned for them to follow him with a harsh flick of the hand. Evan jumped up without a second’s hesitation while Alana turned to wake Zoe from her slumber.

They all hurried down the hallways and in the general direction that the short boy had headed just moments earlier.

Arriving out the front of Jared’s dormitory, everything seemed completely mundane at first glance. As if directly out of a horror movie, the stench of blood and sound of erratic breathing became noticeable and overpowering. 

Forgetting that the others even stood behind him, Jared immediately pushed the door to the room open and entered with his friends quickly following suit.

Confused, Connor looked around until he identified the source of distress.

Laying on the floor was Oscar, Jared’s roommate. His white cravat turned red due to a sharp slit across his pale throat with the rest of his clothes equally drenched in the bright blood. His face was frozen in fear and his exposed skin terrifyingly purple and grey.

On the ground sat Jared, soaked in fresh blood and staring blankly at the figure that lay in front of him. He was surrounded by a puddle of the red liquid that once flowed through the veins of his roommate. A large knife lay next to him.

“Jared, w-what have you done?” Evan asked, pure horror evident on his face as his stutter returned due to the extreme terror of seeing a corpse. He was blinking rapidly, breath now as erratic as Jared’s before rushing to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach.

The murderer merely continued to tremble.

“The moral and ethical implications of this are far too much,” Alana said as she stepped forward, surprisingly calm, and began to pull on Oscar’s eyelids. “Rigor Mortis is setting in, when did this happen?”

Jared shrugged slowly.

“Extinctus amabitur idem,” Connor stated, surprising himself with the sheer lack of emotion that he was experiencing right now.

“Which means?” Zoe questioned, looking disgusted at the sight in front of her but not at the act of murder.

“The same hated man will be loved after he’s dead. How quickly we forget,” Alana translated with a nod before heading in the direction of Jared’s kitchen.

“What kind of childhoods did you all have?” Jared mumbled under his breath, obviously confused by the group’s lack of reactions.

Connor gave a shrug as he observed the scene in front of him and let a small smile work its way onto his face. The loss of one more of the rich, pretentious, assholes that they were unlucky enough to have had to go to school with was a loss to nobody. While Connor would never dream about committing such an act, he commended Jared for drunkenly having the guts to do it. There was nothing to mourn over, no reason to grieve.

Alana emerged holding gloves and cleaning supplies. “Let’s get to work.”

The smell of bleach reeked through the dormitory and Connor was certain that his nostril hairs had been burnt clean off but, with the help of Alana and Zoe, the room was back in its previously pristine condition.

They’d decided to put Oscar in the bathtub and soak the body in washing powder, a technique learned in high school forensic science, and finally sat back down. Evan returned from the bedroom he’d been hiding in, visibly shaken, and cuddled up close to Connor’s side.

They sat in awkward silence, all confused about what had just happened and why they’d taken it so well.

“What happened, Jared?” Alana asked, voice stern but gentle.

Taking a deep breath, the boy began to utter his response. “I got back from the party, I was drunk and wasn’t quiet enough for Oscar’s liking. He came out and we got into one of our usual fights but I had just had enough so I just-“ Jared stopped abruptly and sunk down into his chair.

“Well at least we won’t have to hear you complain about him anymore,” Zoe joked.

Her joke was met with loud laughs from the rest of the group. The kind that were uncontrollable yet completely inappropriate and, considering the situation they’d found themselves in, utterly sinister.

“Do you need us to stay with you, Jared?” Evan asked.

His question was met with a shake of the head and so the rest of the group uttered their goodbyes and headed in the direction of their respective dormitories.

Connor and Evan quickly changed into clothes for sleep and lay down in their uncomfortable beds, eager to finally achieve some much needed and desired sleep.

“Are you doing okay?” Connor turned to ask Evan.

Instead of receiving a response, he noticed that Evan had already fallen asleep.

He quickly did the same.

Pretending that absolutely nothing had occurred was far easier than confronting the monumental issue at hand.

It had been three days since the incident. The group had never been closer and Jared had moved into their dormitory to escape the memories and decomposing body that resided in his. Aside from those few minuscule details, everything else was exactly the same. 

They still attended their lectures, participated in extracurricular activities, and kept up with their clubs and jobs.

The group sat in their Latin class, the lesson had just finished and they were talking amongst themselves when the professor approached them.

“Jared, have you happened to see Oscar recently? I’m aware that you’re his roommate,” the professor questioned.

Eyes widening, the group shared fearful glances and watched as Jared stumbled on a response.

“No, I uh, I haven’t,” Jared choked out.

Not looking convinced, their professor narrowed her eyes. “Okay, I’ve been talking to some of the other lecturers here and nobody’s seen him. We’ve decided to report him as a missing person so please inform us if he shows up.”

With furious nods in reply, the group sped out of the auditorium.

“Oh god, we’re fucked!” Connor practically yelled at the rest of them.

Widening eyes, the realization set in. Alana sped walked over to the nearest pay phone to dial Zoe and inform her of what was happening and to tell her to stay as far away from the university as possible.

Evan started rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet while scratching at his arms and mumbling about how his life was over and how he couldn’t bear to let his mother down like this.

Jared was staring blankly ahead as they ran towards his dormitory, undoubtedly thinking about the monumental guilt that was consuming him and considering if he deserved whatever was coming towards him.

They’d been sitting in Jared’s room for hours upon end, in utter silence with tension and sheer panic thick in the air.

Poor Evan looked absolutely terrified, shaking uncontrollably and closing in on himself. Connor felt his heart shatter at the sight of the broken boy and quickly became furious at the person who put him in such a situation to begin with.

“Look at him, Jared. Look at Evan. You did this to him, to all of us. You are a monster and your stupidity has fucked us all over. This is all your fucking fault,” Connor spat at Jared. Stepping forward, he clenched his fist and drove it straight into Jared’s jaw.

Jared made a pained noised and proceeded to open his mouth to complain but was immediately interrupted by Alana. “You killed somebody, Jared. Him punching you is nothing compared to that.”

Turning back to Evan, the boy looked reasonably calmer. Suddenly filled with adrenaline from his fight and how dire their situation currently was, Connor found himself filled with courage. Deciding that it was now or never, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Evan's.

It was sloppy and desperate but Evan was kissing him back and he didn’t want it to end.

Pulling back after what felt like hours, he started into the blonde’s beautiful blue eyes and then leaned in to finally come clean about his feelings. “I’ve always loved you.”

“I love you too,” Evan replied with the best smile that he could produce given the situation they were currently in.

Leaning back in, the boys shared another long kiss.

It was filled with passion, their lives could be over at any given moment and they had no way to know when they’d be able to do this again. The boys couldn’t be pressed closer together if they tried.

Cupping each other’s faces, the rest of the world melted away. The fact that they’d most likely be spending years in jail was long forgotten. It was just the two of them.

Ear-splitting knocks pulled them away from each other.

This was it. The end of their lives.

Jared couldn’t look guiltier even if he wanted to. He moved to his bathroom and emerged holding a box of blades used for shaving razors. With shaking hands, he removed one and held it to his wrist.

“Don’t be a coward,” Alana hissed. “We need to face this.”

As if in a trance, Jared nodded and dropped it.

The pounding continued only this time, the door came down with it. Police swarmed into the room and it was all over, jail was inevitable.

Holding Evan close, Connor planted one last kiss to his lips before he noticed the students that stood around the door of the room.

They all looked identical in their perfectly styled and expensive clothing and were peering into the room with sheer disgust and fear, all at once and all wearing the same expression. There was something robotic and chilling about it.

Suddenly Connor realised something vitally important.

He’d rather go to jail than be one of them.

So with one last look of adoration towards Evan, he let them take him away. 

**Author's Note:**

> some things: 
> 
> • i wrote this because i hate my writing style but have devoted my entire aesthetic to dark academia and wanted  
> to try writing something in that style
> 
> • campus novels are amazing but this sucks so go read the secret history by donna tartt if you haven't
> 
> • this is set in whatever year you want it to be, i left technology out for that purpose 
> 
> • i sorta had to make everybody ooc for what i was going for
> 
> • my tumblr is @textbooklesbian if you wanna see the aesthetic i was going for 
> 
> • please let me know what you think !! comments ?? kudos ?? anything would be beyond appreciated !! 
> 
> • thank you for reading :)


End file.
